Cantilever electrical connector elements are widely used in the manufacture of probe cards for testing (e.g., wafer testing) integrated circuits and similar items. A cantilever electrical connector is designed so as to provide electrical contact between an electrical contact point (e.g., a contact pad) on the device under test (DUT) and another electrical contact point (e.g., another contact pad) on a testing apparatus. Thus, the cantilever electrical connector provides a portion of an electrical path in a probe card assembly, where the probe card assembly provides the electrical interconnection between a DUT and a testing apparatus.
The end of the cantilever electrical connector that comes into contact with the contact pad on the DUT generally is formed with a contact pad that is made from a material and with a shape that facilitates the contact with the contact pad. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,892,223 and 6,255,126 describe some examples of conventional cantilever electrical connectors. For example, the cantilever connector may include a pyramidal or similar shaped tip that is designed to facilitate electrical connection with a contact pad on the DUT by breaking through an oxide layer that may form on the contact pad. Such oxide layers reduce the conductivity through the connection, thus adversely affecting the testing of the DUT.
Conventional cantilever electrical connectors are formed from a variety of processes, such as lithographic techniques, formed (bent) wire and stamped metal. Forming tip elements/structures for cantilever electrical connectors in connection with such processes may be expensive and time consuming.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a more easily manufactured, cost-effective, tip structure for a cantilever electrical connector.